Digimon SYOC Submit an OC
by Silverdragon98
Summary: Submit your OC's for upcoming story : First chapter and full summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

Silver: Hiya! So yes, this is an SYOC for Digimon :) To keep from being reported, the profiles of my characters and the form is up on my profile. Here are the rules: You can basically do whatever you want, as long as you follow the form. You can make up your own Digimon as long as it is detailed so I get a clear picture of your Digimon. But no Mary-Sues, okay? You can PM me or just review your characters, whatever you want. If you miss things of the form, chances are I won't pick your character. Try and be as detailed as possible, the more creative you are, the more likely I will pick your character. Don't worry about the due date, it's not for a long time. Feel free to PM me or review ideas for the story as well, trust me, i'll need them. I may or may not use Crests, i'm not sure. I only ever watched the first season and the fourth season of Digimon, so i'm not totally sure if they use Crests in every season. You can include Crests in the form though, chances are I might use them. You can submit as many characters as you want. Oh, also, it doesn't matter if your OC is the opposite gender of your Digimon Partner, I could care less about that. :) Alright, I think that's all! Here's the first chapter! Good luck to all!

* * *

Summary: Digimon have been discreetly appearing all over to world to certain children though there computers and phones. With the parents not knowing as well as anyone else, the secret does not last long when a Digimon attacks the city. With the children's Digimon being revealed to help the cause, the Organization "Digi Oryx" appear and recruit these children, calling them "Digidestines." Informing them of the powerful enemy Digimon in the process of destroying the Digimon, can the Digidestines fight the cause and possibly save the Digi World and work together?

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A little girl called upon entering her home. Her red eyes blinked as she brushed her short black hair behind her ears, peering around the empty house.

"Mom? Dad?" The little girl called again, dropping her school bag beside the door and stepping further in. She looked around the room until her big crimson eyes landed on a note on top of the kitchen table. Tilting her head slightly, she walked over to the table and reached over the table, just barely grabbing at the note and pulling it to the edge where she got a better grip on it and opened it up. Silently thanking she could read, she opened the note and skimmed through the words.

"Dear, Rein

The house was left as when you left this morning, only you will find all our belongings will be gone. We cannot live in a house when our own daughter is a demon. Your red eyes are the cause. This is goodbye, Rein. Forever.

Sincerely, your mother and father."

Rein's eyes widened, tears falling from her eyes as her grip loosened on the note. It fell to the ground as she ran upstairs and nearly barged into her mother and father's room. Her red eyes widened again. Everything was gone, the drawers to the dresser were open and empty. The little brown night table beside there bed was open and empty as well. All of her mother's jewelry, her and her father's clothes... Gone. Rein dropped to her knees, praying this was a nightmare as tears spilled from her watery crimson eyes.

It had been a few hours. Rein had moved from the ground to leaning on her computer keyboard, her head buried in her arms as silent tears fell from her eyes. All she could think of was: Why? Why had this happened? Did they hate her so much? Only because of her eye color? Rein sniffed and nuzzled into her arms, holding her breathe to prevent from crying more. How was an eight year old going to live on by herself? She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the bright light coming from her computer. What caught her attention was the smallest whisper in her mind before she lifted her head, her watery eyes locked on her glowing computer screen.

"What...?" She muttered as small waves appeared on her computer, like a water droplet hitting water and something emerged from her computer screen. Her eyes widened. An egg. The egg floated in front of her before slowly with shaky hands, she reached out and the egg gently lowered into her hands. With slow blinks, she watched the egg before it shook once. Then twice. A crack appeared on it as it twitched and then finally; it hatched. The little Digimon blinked hardly before blinking again, this time more rapidly and looked up at Rein and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Mokumon! What's your name?" The small Digimon asked with a somewhat male sounding voice. A boy? Rein blinked slowly, her shock oddly fading away. It didn't seem like it was dangerous, in fact, she was more confused on how she could hold it. The Digimon seemed completely made of smoke with the exception of the smile fire lit on top of it's head. It's eyes glowed yellow and it's mouth seemed kind of like what an animal's would look like only with four teeth, two on top and two on the bottom.

"R-Reinforce..." She muttered as the small Digimon smiled again.

"Nice to meet you, Reinforce!"

Rein blinked before smiling slightly. "N-Nice to meet you too..."

She didn't know that night her life would never be the same.

NINE YEARS LATER

"Rein...!" Rein groaned, turning over in her half sleep state and pulled her pillow to her chest, really not wanting to wake up. A hand gently touched her shoulder and even more gentler, shook her shoulder.

"Rein! Wake up! It's time for school!"

"Nooo...!" Rein groaned, taking the gloved hand and pulling it over to her. She wrapped her arms around the figure and closed her eyes again, nuzzling into the form.

"I don't wanna wake up..." She muttered sleepily. "Fuck school..."

Her Digimon partner sighed beneath her and patted her head. "You haven't gone in two weeks, though." Rein shrugged sleepily.

"So?" She cracked a sleepy eye open to glance up at her Partner, Wizardmon. Mokumon had learned to evolve over the years and went from Mokumon, to DemiMeramon, to Candlemon and now Wizardmon. He often stayed in this form in order to do more things this way with Rein. The two had gotten incredibly close over the years and almost every morning started out like this since Rein stopped going to school.

Wizardmon sighed, "won't you be expelled or something?" Rein let out a smirk.

"No fuck's given!"

Wizardmon sighed, still finding it unbelievable that the once sweet little Rein turned into such an impulsive, hyper and short tempered girl. Rein yawned and nuzzled into his cloak again.

"Stay still... I'm sleepy as hell... I spent all night pick pocketing money." She yawned again before closing her eyes once more.

Wizardmon smiled slightly beneath his cloak, "why don't you borrow money from Ven? You said she was rich didn't you?" Rein opened her eyes again and raised her eyebrow.

"No way in hell! I'm not gonna do that to Ven, besides, then i'll feel like I owe her money." Rein said, closing her eyes and giving another groan.

"Go to sleep... I'm tired." Wizardmon smiled softly and nodded, giving her shoulder a gentle pat.

"Alright then. Just promise me tomorrow you'll go to school?"

Rein groaned, "if you make me promise then i'll have to go if it's you."

Wizardmon chuckled, "promise?"

Rein sighed, "alright, fine. Promise."

Wizardmon raised an eyebrow, "really?" He asked in a teasing tone. Rein groaned again and sat up on her knees, blushing her now long black hair behind her ears and holding out her pinkie. She gave one of her trademark toothy smiles.

"Promise!" She laughed. Wizardmon shook his head, wondering where her sleepiness went. He held out his pinkie and looped it around her's.

"Promise." He repeated. Rein smiled before standing up, jumping off the bed and over Wizardmon.

"So whatcha wanna do today?" Rein asked, stretching her arms over her head, making her short cut red tank top rise higher than normal, revealing a bit more of her stomach.

Wizardmon laughed, "how about breakfast first?" He asked as he sat up. Rein smiled widely, her red eyes nearly glittered in excitement.

"Pancakes?" She squeaked, bringing her closed hands up to her face as she jumped up and down slightly in a childish manner.

Wizardmon chuckled, "I don't see why not." Rein jumped up and down, tossing her hands in the air above her.

"Yay!" She squealed before running off into the kitchen where she usually watched Wizardmon cook. Wizardmon shook his head before he followed after his hyper active partner. The two spent the next hour cooking pancakes, feeding Rein the pancake batter as he cooked, throwing batter at each other and screwing around with the utensils. Wizardmon was glad Rein was his partner otherwise everyday life in her apartment could have easily become boring if she actually left her house every now and then. The only real time she left was to go pick up her best friend, Ven from school and walk her home and to spend an hour and a half or sometimes more stealing money from the city still didn't know why he was brought to Rein, but he was glad he was. All he knew is something bad happened before he was brought to Rein, something very bad. But he couldn't exactly remember what. Batter splattering on his blue colored face haulted his thoughts. He blinked and turned to Rein, who was equally covered in batter and held a toothy, mischievous grin on her face.

Wizardmon grinned, "two can play at that game." He said, knowing Rein would take this as a challenge instantly.

Rein's grin grew wider, "challenge accepted, Wizard Boy!" She laughed, calling by her own personal nickname for him affectionately. Before Wizardmon could flick batter at her, the floor suddenly shook abruptly, making Rein lose her balance. Before she could fall, Wizardmon reached out and caught her as the floor gave another shake.

"What the fuck?" Rein asked, trying to keep her balance as Wizardmon continued to hold onto her shoulders to prevent her from falling. Wizardmon's eyes widened as a loud roar boomed through the air, crashing sounds and screaming could be heard from the outside.

"Let's go look!" Wizardmon exclaimed. Rein nodded to him as he let go of her. They both ran over to the window and onto the balcony which Wizardmon very rarely ever went on to avoid detection.

"The hell?" Rein asked with wide eyes as they watched a huge Digimon walk past there apartment, stepping on cars and looking down at the people who screamed as they tried to run away.

Wizardmon narrowed his eyes, "another Digimon? But how?"

* * *

Silver: Alright! So this chapter was basically the prologue, you get to see a bit of Rein's personality and her relationship with her partner. Next chapter will be entirely of Veniza, my other OC and her lift with her partner leading up until the point of the attack. The third chapter and a few chapters after will be each of the OC's I picked, up until they all meet, each chapter will be each new character. Hope that was easy to understand :) Now that your done reading, go check out the form! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: So here is Ven's chapter! Ven's chapter kinda takes place the day before the Digimon attacks, so technically this should be the first chapter but it's not xD I hope with the updating of this story, more attention will be drawn to it and more people will submit there OC's. I got so many so quickly the first day that I haven't gotten the chance to look at all of them yet, but I promise I will. Anyway, if you want a clearer view on Rein's personality, go check out my story: The Day the Dead Awaken. Don't worry about not knowing the Anime, it's a zombie story and no characters from the Anime are in it so you don't have to know about the Anime to read it. So yeah, that's about it. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Like Rein's chapter, this chapter will include a look in on Ven's past as well as her birth, which is something I did no include for Rein. Just know Rein's parents were shocked to see there baby come out with red eyes.

* * *

17 YEARS EARLIER

"My baby... Where's my baby...?" Yuki, Ven's mother, whispered tiredly. Her body completely worn out from giving birth to there child. A baby girl named Veniza. The Doctor instantly came over, holding the now clean infant in his arms.

"Here." He said with a smile as he handed the woman her baby, the father, Kohoe at her side. Her mother smiled and gently stroked her short brown hair gently.

"She's beautiful." She whispered as her father looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah." He agreed with a soft voice. The baby stirred slightly, her hand moving to grip onto anything she could. The doctor raised his eyebrow at the child, usually children could open there eyes soon after there birth, but this child had it's eyes closed. The doctor approached the new mother.

He smiled, "may I see your baby?" He asked.

Yuki looked up at him, "why?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

The doctor shook his head and smiled again, "I just need to make sure of something." Nodding warily, Yuki gave the newborn to the doctor. Nodding to Yuki, the doctor walked out of the room with the baby girl. About a half hour later, the baby returned. He handed the baby to the tired Yuki once more.

"Is everything alright?" Kohoe asked.

The doctor frowned, "there appears to be something wrong with your baby's eyes."

Yuki's eyes widened, "what? What do you mean?"

He sighed, "it appears your child can't adapt to the sunlight. Usually eyes can take in sunlight, but your baby cannot. During daylight hours, your baby will not be able to open her eyes."

Yuki was speechless. Kohoe stepped up, "is it permanent?"

The doctor nodded. "I am sorry we did not notice this sooner. Your baby will only be able to see at night, something like this is a rare occurrance. Usually it is very rare for this to happen. I am sorry." Kohoe frowned as Yuki began to cry, he put an arm around his wife as she continued to cry, not knowing what to do with there almost sightless baby.

10 YEARS LATER

"Ven!" Ven looked up slightly, her eyes closed as she turned to the direction she heard the familiar voice from. The brunette smiled, her medium length brown hair slightly blowing in the end behind her as the breeze came and went. She smiled, now hearing her best friend's footsteps as she approached her as Ven stepped out of her school gates.

"Rein." Ven smiled softly, hearing Rein's footsteps stop in front on her. Rein smiled though Ven could not see.

"I came to pick you up!" Rein said making Ven laugh.

"Didn't feel like going to school today?" Ven asked quietly, the two girls walking down the side walk to Ven's house. Rein shrugged which again went unnoticed by Ven.

"Eh." Was all Rein said making Ven smile. It was always like this, Rein would sometimes wake up early in the day, drop Ven off to school or sometimes even go to school with her, then at the end of the day she would come and walk Ven home. Her attendance was horrible, she rarely ever went to school unless she was that bored. Ven knew she lived by herself and her whole parent issue. Ven though, knew she needed her education though she barely went and discreetly paid off the teachers and principle to pass her and keep her in school. Sometimes it was good to be rich. Rein knew nothing of this though, she disliked it when Ven did these kind of things for her, saying she didn't want to bother Ven with these issues and not to worry about her. Also sometimes saying something along the lines of how Ven was too selfless and should worry about herself sometimes. Ven couldn't help but think of Rein the same way, Rein was incredibly selfless. She was always looking out for her and she remembered how sweet she was before her personality began to take a turn for the worse from the trauma of her parents leaving.

"So how was school?" Rein asked, making Ven turn slightly in her direction.

Ven smiled, "good I guess. I don't remember much... I ended up sleeping again."

Rein laughed loudly, "that's my girl! Don't worry too much about it though, I mean, it's not like you can help it with your eyes. If anything, blame those fucking parents of yours for not making you go to night school. You know, when you can actually see!" Rein grumbled angrily towards the end. Oh how she hated Ven's parents. Ven only smiled.

"By the way!" Rein asked again, making Ven look in her direction once more.

"Those bullies bothering you again?" Ven smiled and shook her head. For awhile before Ven met Rein approximately a year ago, she was bullied due to her parents being rich and for the problem with her eyes. They always insulted her, they sometimes would hit her and call her names. Ven would never take it to heart though. Instead she would just smile and shrug it off, at least until Rein came. Rein instantly scared away all of the bullies, sometimes even beating them to the point they would need to be sent to the hospital. Afterwards, no one bothered Ven anymore, knowing where Ven was, Rein was never far behind. She would always somehow find out when someone is bothering Ven and would scare them away with threatening words and motives.

"Good!" Rein smiled, though Ven didn't see. Not like she ever could, unless it was night.

"Oh! We're home!" Rein shouted happily, placing her hand on her hip while the other brushed her black hair behind her ear, which had gotten longer and now reached her shoulders. Ven's house was surprisingly, somewhat small. Though her parents were rich, they had gotten a normal sized house in order to fit in around the neighborhood.

Ven smiled, "thank you for taking me home."

Rein nodded, "no problem! Sorry I can't stay long today and raid your fridge or keep you company, but I got money to steal and people to annoy the fuck out of." Rein grinned.

Ven laughed, "do what you have to do."

Rein nodded and waved, which again went unnoticed by Ven. "See ya! Maybe i'll go sneak into your room tonight!" She said as she backed away from the house. Ven nodded and waved, hearing Rein's footsteps disappear as she got further and further from the house. Ven gave another small smile before she felt for her keys and once she felt the cool metal beneath her fingers, she detached it from her jeans, felt for her door knob and inserted the keys before opening the door and going inside. Of course, closing the door behind her.

"Mom? Dad?" Ven asked as she stepped further into the house. No answer. Ven sighed, they were never home. Because her parents were rich, they were always at work and when they were, they ignored her. Sometime when Ven turned five, her parents became neglectful. They stopped cooking for her or really acknowledging her presence. The hugs stopped, the kisses on the head stopped. Everything. They probably didn't want her around anymore. It was probably because of her eyes. In ways, her life turned somewhat like Rein's. She had to take care of herself, she had to cook for herself, do her homework by herself and get around on her own. At least Rein randomly came by when she wanted too, it was good company though her parents hated Rein. They thought she was a bad influence, but Ven never blamed Rein for her behavior. Ven sighed again and dropped her bag before running her hand along the wall until she felt the wall come to and end, knowing the staircase was there. Walking up the staircase, she went into her room which wasn't far from it and sat down on her chair in front of her computer. Once more, she sighed and placed her head in her arms, listening to the sound of the birds outside. She wished she could see them, but by the time the night came, the birds were already asleep. She could only see them in picture books or picturing them from descriptions. She wished she could see, but in a way she was cursed by her inability to see. At least she could see people when she walked around at night, it made her feel even more better at the fact that she'd seen Rein before. At least at night anyway. Ven then froze at the sound of the front door closing, Ven instantly got up, found her door and went downstairs again.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked quietly as heavy footsteps passed her.

"Not now, Veniza." She heard her mother groan as she made her way to her bedroom. Ven frowned slightly before looking to where her she heard the second pair of footsteps stop.

"Hi, dad." Ven muttered quietly. She didn't see her father nod.

"School is over already?" He asked. Ven nodded, choosing not to say anything.

"Did you walk home by herself?" Ven inwardly froze, knowing what was coming.

"N-No..." She stuttered quietly. Her father narrowed her eyes at her, she could feel his stare and was grateful it was still daylight.

"Rein walked you home again, didn't she?" Ven slowly nodded again.

"That damned girl..." She heard her father mutter angrily. "I told you not to hang out with her! She's a bad influence! No wonder her parents didn't want her! She's a damn disgrace and did you see her eyes? That girl is a devil! I don't want to see her with you again! Do you understand?" Ven froze again but had nothing to say. She nodded slowly before she heard her father's footsteps stomp past her. Wordlessly, Ven walked back up to her room. Ven found her chair in front of her computer, sat down and buried her face in her arms. She sighed, not knowing what happened to her parents to make them the way they are. They used to be so nice and Ven hated wanting to please them so much but couldn't help it. She especially hated it when they talked about Rein the way they did. She didn't understand why people hated Rein so much. She's a good person, she really is but the way her personality is just makes it seem like she wasn't. It was the same with her eyes, just because they were red doesn't mean she was some sort of monster. Ven felt a small tear resurface from her closed eyes. She wished Rein would just pop up at her window like she normally did at a time like this. She couldn't help but feel lonely.

Ven then froze, suddenly hearing a small whisper in her mind. Though Ven couldn't see it, her computer screen was glowing and a Digi Egg had emerged. It hovered in front of her as Ven lifted her head from her arms. The Digi Egg remained in the air as it begun to crack. It cracked more and more until finally, the Digi Egg hatched revealing a small Digimon. It's body was a shiny silver, in a way, it's body was shaped like half a piece of the Yin and Yang symbol with three spikes going down it's back. It had an antenna and rather short arms and red eyes. The Digimon smiled.

"Hi! I'm Pichimon! What's your name?" The Digimon asked with a feminine sounding voice. Ven backed up in her chair slightly, she still looked straight in front of her, knowing the voice came from in front of her. Someone was in her room? It definitely didn't sound like Rein and if it was a Burgular, wouldn't he or she have broken in? She definitely would have heard that.

"P-Pichimon?" Ven whispered. If her eyes were open, she would have narrowed them from the confusion.

The Digimon nodded, "yup! That's me! So what's your name?"

Ven lowered her head slightly from the shyness of meeting someone new. "V-Veniza..."

Pichimon smiled, "that's a pretty name! Let's be best friends, okay?" Ven smiled slightly, somehow getting the feeling she could trust this 'Pichimon.'

"S-Sure..."

Pichimon smiled, "yay!" She cheered making Ven smile again.

7 YEARS LATER

Water droplets hit the water a few centimeters away as Ven kicked her feet back and forth. Ven smiled, tilting her head up slightly as a warm breeze blew past her, making her brown hair now put in a braid swing to the side slightly. She brushed some of her hair back behind her ear as she leaned back on the dock, enjoying the sunlight she could never see. She listened to the sound of splashing water and the occasional roars of Seadramon, whom had evolved several times since she met her as Pichimon. Ven and Seadramon had gotten close over the several years, Seadramon, who sometimes stayed as Betamon, was constantly with her. Even more than Rein as she would accompany her during school. She would hide in her bag and her size as Betamon made it easy for her to hide so long as she didn't speak. Ven, for the first time in awhile, felt glad she was rich again. Her parents owned this private dock, she would sometimes take Betamon here so she could evolve into Seadramon and enjoy the water, having to be cooped up in her house.

As of Rein's whereabouts, she was not currently here, she had ran off already after dropping her home from school approximately two hours ago. Rein found out about her new friend literally a few hours after meeting her. She popped in through her window and was definitely shocked to see Pichimon in her room, who Ven could see at the time due to the sun going down. Rein was more overjoyed than shocked, Rein instantly dragged Ven out of her house and took her to her apartment where Ven met Wizardmon for the first time. The four instantly became best friends and Ven was happy Rein had someone living with her. As of why Ven had not invited Rein over to the dock: Ven knew Rein was busy stealing money in order to pay for food and living necessities. Ven had offered numerous times to give Rein money, but she would never accept it. Rein never wanted to bother Ven for anything, knowing she had her own problems. Rein especially didn't want Ven to get in trouble with her parents for giving her money, knowing Ven's parents hated Rein. And Rein returned the hatred. Even Seadramon hated Ven's parents.

"Ven?" Ven looked up slightly with eyes still closed, feeling water drops fall onto her lap. Ven smiled and reached out to pat Seadramon's head which hovered in front of her and just over her lap. She smiled at the small sign of affection.

"Just making sure you're awake. It's so hard to tell since your eyes are always closed and you can sleep upright without feeling discomfort." Ven simply laughed.

"Sha'll we head home?" She asked, returning back into Betamon and lightly landing in her lap. Ven nodded, picked up Betamon and held her in her arms. Smiling as Betamon yawned, Ven quietly began walking down the dock to her house, having memorized the path without having to see. The walk was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. At least until the ground began to shake violently, making Ven nearly lose her balance.

"What's going on?" Betamon cried.

"I don't know." Ven said calmly as the ground gave another shake. Suddenly, a loud boom busted through the air, making Ven wince slightly due to her good hearing.

"It's coming from town!" Betamon cried.

Ven nodded, "let's go look!" Betamon nodded.

"Right behind you!"

* * *

Silver: Alright! So that's all for now! When I decide the OC's, they will all get there own chapters and each chapter will lead up to the Digimon attacking the city. So basically once all the OC's get there own chapter, there will be a big scene where everyone works together to beat teh Digimon :) Sounds cool? Alright! Keep the OC's coming guys! You all are doing great!


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: So here is the third chapter! I have chosen one OC, the rest are undecided. Congrats to Kairi Avalon for getting into the story! You had me at Cloud, by the way xD I fucking love Cloud! I thought his history and relationship with Rein and Ven were great as well :) Unfortunately since there wasn't much in the history though, to make this chapter a decent length, i've added Rein and Ven in certain parts including when they reunite when there fourteen. :) This chapter will basically be all of Matt's history and the ending will be when there fourteen, three years before the Digimon attacks. Hope I got his personality okay!

Oh yeah! Warning: There is some inappropriote language coming from Rein (as usual xD) towards the end. Viewer discretion is advised. I sound like those T.V. people on Animal Planet o.o

* * *

10 YEARS EARLIER

"Dad?" A little boy asked, his deep blue eyes looking up at his father as he held onto his father's hand, both of them standing outside a room in the hospital. Inside the room, laid the little boy's very ill mother. The boy's mother had been struck with an illness that caused her to remain in bed for a long time. Finally, she was brought to the hospital after never seeming to get better. The man forced a smile and looked down at his son.

"Yes, son?" He asked gently. The little boy tightened his grip on his father's fingers slightly with a frown.

"When will mom get better?" He asked innocently. The man smiled again, briefly let go of the boy's hand and ruffed his black hair.

"Soon, Matt. Soon." The little boy smiled, believing his father's words and hoping they could take his mom home soon. But his wish for his mother's help never came true. His mother's illness took a turn for the worse and she died in there sleep without them ever getting the chance to say goodbye.

"Dad?" Matt whispered, watching from around the corner as his dad put down the phone after just receiving a call from the hospital.

"Dad? Can mommy finally come home?" Matt asked a little louder, stepping into the room. His father forced a smile to him, knelt down and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Matt..." He nearly whispered, making Matt turn slightly to him.

"She's not coming back, Matt. She's in a better place now. She doesn't have to suffer anymore." His voice was hoarse and broken. His father was desperately trying not to let tears spill. He didn't want to cry in front of his son. Matt's eyes widened. Even for a seven year old, he knew exactly what he meant by 'never coming back.' Matt sucked in a tiny breathe, tears quickly filling his eyes. His father held the boy tighter as Matt cried, his tears soon turning into a sob. All that could be heard for the next hour and a half was the cries of the little boy, calling out for his dead mother.

A month passed since the death of Matt's mother. Matt now rested in his bed, absentmindedly staring out his window and to the night sky, wondering if somewhere, his mother was up there. Matt closed his eyes, that is until a bright light filled his room. Matt blinked and sat up in his bed, staring at his computer where the bright light illuminated from. Matt's eyes widened. Scrambling out of bed, he quickly ran out of his computer. Ripples appeared on the screen as a white object slowly came out. Matt could only watch with awe as slowly an egg emerged from his computer and hovered right in front of him.

Unable to speak from the shock, he wordlessly held his hands out and cupped them together as the egg floated into his grasp. Matt watched the egg with wide eyes as the egg shook back and forth until it began to crack and then hatch. Matt raised an eyebrow at the creature now in his hold. The Digimon blinked rapidly before looking up at him and smiling.

"Hi! I'm Punimon! What's your name?" The Digimon asked. The Digimon looked like a simple red blob with black beady eyes and what looked like round spikes coming out of the top of it's head.

"M-Matt..." Matt stuttered.

Punimon smiled, "nice to meet you, Matt!"

Matt blinked slowly before he slightly smiled back, "n-nice to meet you too, Punimon." Matt calmed down slightly, able to tell Punimon meant no threat and seemed a bit trustworthy.

Punimon smiled again, "let's be friends, okay?"

Matt nodded hesitantly, "s-sure!" Matt gave a small smile. Like many of the other DigiDestined, Matt's life forever changed that day.

A YEAR LATER

Matt laughed as he ran merrily down the empty street, Tsunomon who had evolved from Punimon, jumping after him. They were playing a game of tag and had done this everyday after dinner when the sun would start to go down. As a last game of the day before it got dark, really.

"Wait up, Matt! You know I don't have legs!" Matt only laughed as Tsunomon jumped after him, Tsunomon laughing himself.

Matt gave another laugh once more as he and Tsunomon ran by an empty park, looking into the park just in time to see a black haired girl sitting alone on the swings, holding what looked like a creature in her arms. Matt instantly skidded to a stop, making Tsunomon stop behind him as well. Matt didn't answer, he only glanced at Tsunomon beside him before he looked back over to the swings, where he now noticed the black haired girl was swinging slowly, one hand kept on top of the creature's head.

Blinking slowly, Matt slowly walked into the park, wondering why a girl his age was sitting in the park by herself with what he guessed must of been a stuffed animal in her arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked quietly, standing beside the bar which kept the swings up. The black haired girl seemed to freeze slightly before she looked up at Matt slowly. Matt inwardly gasped at her red eyes, never seeing such a thing before. The girl looked wordlessly up at him. Silently she nodded before looking back down at the weird stuffed animal she had tightly in her arms. To Matt it almost seemed like a ghost with a small candle on it's head.

Matt frowned before he looked back at the park entrance, where Tsunomon ducked behind the wall to prevent being seen. He nodded to Tsunomon before he went and sat next to the red-eyed girl on the empty swing beside her.

"Why are you by yourself?" He asked slowly. The girl stopped swinging and gave a simple shrug. Matt blinked and stared, she was awfully quiet for a girl his age. Did something happen to her? Matt frowned again before he looked around the park, there was no one else there. Not even any adults to watch the girl. He looked back to the mysteriously little girl.

"Where are your parents?" He asked again. The girl glanced at him for a split second before she looked away again to some other part of the park. After a moment, she shrugged slightly.

His eyes widened, "you... Don't know where your parents are?" The girl looked to him with an almost blank yet slightly sad expression. She shook her head again. Matt couldn't help but frown once more. What happened to her parents? Did they... Die like his mother had? Looking down at the floor briefly, Matt sighed, looked back to the girl and smiled. He stood up and held out his hand.

"I'll play with you, if you want." He smiled slightly wider.

The girl blinked up at him before slightly cocking her head to the side. "Why would you want to play with someone like me?" Her voice was soft as she looked back to the ground. Matt blinked, what did she mean?

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?" He asked. Now he was getting a little worried. The girl looked away again, tightly holding onto the creature in her arms. For a split second, it almost looked as if he was suffocating before the girl lightened her grip, silently muttering a sorry to the stuffed animal.

Matt sighed again, deciding to drop the topic. He ushered his hand slightly towards her again, making her look down at it. He smiled, "common. Let's play a game." The girl looked up at him again before silently taking his hand and standing up, still holding onto her stuffed animal with one arm.

Matt smiled, "what's your name?" He asked.

The red-eyed girl slowly blinked at him, "Reinforce Yukimura..."

Matt grinned, "that's a pretty name! Can I call you Rein?"

Smiling for the first time, even though it was small, the girl nodded. Matt gave another smile, "alright then, Rein! My name is Matthew Kunisaki. It's nice to meet you!"

Rein gave another little smile, "it's nice to meet you too..."

Matt returned her smile, "so! What game do you wanna play?"

"I wanna play too!" Tsunomon cried, leaping into the scene and into Matt's arms, making both of the children's eyes widen.

"T-Tsunomon!" Matt cried in shock.

"You were supposed to hide..." Matt mumbled to the Digimon in his arms.

Tsunomon pouted slightly, "but I wanna play too!"

"Rein! He has a Digimon too!" Another voice cried. Tsunomon and Matt blinked and looked down at the ghost looking creature in Rein's arms. Rein smiled nervously as the creature turned in Rein's arms.

Matt blinked before looking to Rein, "y-you have a Digimon too?"

Giving a small sly smile, Rein nodded. "Yeah... This is Mokumon."

Mokumon smiled, "pleasure to meet you!"

Tsunomon smiled, "yay! Now we can all play together!"

Matt then smiled before looking to Rein again after examining Mokumon. "What do you say?" Rein gave another little smile, "sure." And so, for the next hour and a half, the four played together until night fell. In Matt's opinion, it was really fun. He and Rein played around in the sand together and Tsunomon and Mokumon chased each other around. Rein even opened up a little more in that hour and a half, she definitely smiled more and even laughed a couple of times. Of course went night fell, Matt had to leave, leaving Rein and Mokumon in the park again, promising to come back and see her again the next day. That promise was kept and the four played with each other everyday. Rein became more open and Matt saw new sides of her.

He noticed she didn't seem like the shy person when they first met. She was actually pretty loud and began to always smile. She seemed more like an outgoing person and seemed to like doing dangerous things, like climbing the tree which hovered over the pond in the park. Of course Matt would get worried and manage to convince her to come back down. But overall, Rein was a sweet girl who seemed to just like to have fun now that she didn't seem depressed anymore. Playtime ended up moving to Matt's house where Rein was introduced to Matt's father. Rein once again got shy around Matt's dad, she even seemed nervous around him. Matt's father however, almost instantly thought of Rein as his daughter and took care of her like he always did with Matt. Rein even finally opened up, saying her parents left because of her red eyes. Matt finally understood what she meant at there first meeting and his father being a detective, instantly started a search for Rein's parents. For the next two years, Rein and Matt had a lot of fun sleeping over together and even sometimes falling asleep in the park besides there Digimon leaving Matt's father to come and find them. That is, until Matt had to move away.

2 YEARS LATER

"Y-You're leaving? But why?" Rein asked, now being ten years old. The same age as Matt. Matt frowned, looking down at the sandy ground. The two were in the same place they first met, the old park no one ever went too anymore.

"I'm sorry... I have too... We have to go live with some relatives in America." Rein was silent for a moment, Matt couldn't see her eyes for her bangs were hovering over them. Finally, with a quick breathe, Rein turned to him and smiled.

"Go do what you have to do then!" She smiled making Matt's eyes widen. Next thing Matt knew, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. She turned to him and gave him another cheerful smile before looking up at the sky.

"Leave if you must. I won't stop you." She said and then looked back at him.

"Sorry I can't help you pack or anything. Have to go get some money for food!" She laughed before she turned to Candlemon who had Digivolved from Mokumon and was playing with Tsunomon.

"Candlemon! We're leaving!" She called, instantly getting Candlemon's attention. She smiled at Matt again and gave a wave, "see ya!" She called before she ran off towards the entrance of the park as Candlemon reverted back to Mokumon and floated after her. Matt shot up from his seat on the swing.

"Rein! Wait!" He called, but she had already disappeared. He frowned, "be careful..." He muttered, knowing what she really meant she was going to go steal money.

"Are you really going to just let him go?" Mokumon asked, floating alongside her as she ran. Her red eyes glistened with tears before she quickly wiped them away, narrowing her eyes at her hand and stopped running.

Mokumon stopped flying and looked back to her, she smiled up at Mokumon. "Like I said, nothing I can do. It's his life, he can do what he wants." She wiped away a few more tears and smiled again, "at least I still have you."

Mokumon nodded, "you always will." He said with a smile.

Rein nodded with a small smile before she continued walking again, "common! Let's get you home so I can go out and get money!" Mokumon sighed before following after her.

"At times like this, it would be good to have a rich friend to get money from, huh?" Rein laughed.

"Oh, Rein..."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"I guess she's not coming." Matt sighed as his father picked up his bags, hearing the announcement for there flight to start boarding.

"Common, Matt." His father sighed, putting on a smile and walked forward to the entrance to the train. Matt eyed his father before looking back to the exit of the Airport, watching the entrance for a moment longer.

"Matt!" His father called. Matt looked to his father again, he glanced a the entrance one last time before he sighed and followed his father onto the plane.

"Damn! Why are Airports so damn confusing?" Rein growled as she ran through the crowd.

"Move out of the way! Coming through, damnit!" Rein cried, dodging people left and right along with the luggage they dragged behind them. After awhile more of running, Rein finally skidded to a stop when she came into a waiting room. She panted before she looked around, desperately looking for a familiar blonde head.

"Rein, look!" Mokumon cried from within the small bag she carried on her back. Mokumon peeped out, pointing to the board which hung down from the ceiling.

"Flight 42! That's Matt's flight!" Mokumon cried. Rein's eyes widened before she narrowed them and scanned the small words next to the flight number. Her eyes widened again and her heart dropped. Flight Forty Two had departed. Rein resisted the urge to drop to her knees. She sucked in a breathe before she ran over to the window, placing her palms against the glass as she watched a plane take off with the number forty two on it's side. Rein clenched her hand on the glass as she watched the plane run along the track set out for it before it finally took off. She lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Mokumon frowned at Rein.

"Are you okay?" Rein took a deep breathe before she looked at him over her shoulder. She smiled despite the small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Yup! A-okay!" Mokumon frowned again.

"He'll come back, Rein... Don't worry." Rein smiled and shook her head as she looked back out to the window, believing in her heart that he wouldn't come back. No one ever did.

FOUR YEARS LATER

A certain brown haired girl sighed within the darkness of her room, her Digimon friend, Betamon sleeping on her bed as she did her homework at her desk. It was night now and it was the only chance she could do it as it was the only time she could see.

"LET ME IN!" Ven jumped up as she whirled her head to her window. Rein's face mushed against the glass as well as her palms as she slid down the glass. Ven blinked with wide eyes as in seconds, Rein came crashing through the window with a 'woosh!' She landed on her bed with a grin.

"Hi!" She laughed as Ven sighed before she shook her head, figuring she would have to fix the window now. This was the fourth one in two months Rein had damaged from entering the same way everytime. Rein's eyes wandered from Ven, to the homework on her desk. Rein's eyes widened as she gasped in horror.

"Ven!" She cried, standing up and walking over to her desk where her homework sat on. "Were you doing homework?" She cried, eyeing her homework like it was some horrific entity.

Ven smiled, "I do kinda have to pass school, you know." Rein eyed her strangely before she grabbed her book and tossed it to some other part of the room.

"Common! Let's go get some waffles~!" Ven blinked.

"Rein...? It's night..."

Rein grinned toothily, "sorry! Left my fuck's at home! Common! Let's go!" She cried, taking Ven's wrist and dragging her out her window, leaving Betamon still asleep on her desk.

With that, Ven and Rein wandered throughout the town. Ven, unfortunately, had to close her eyes again as she street lights even with there dim light could have easily hurt her. Rein kept close to her and led her around. Ven smiled as Rein cracked jokes along the way, that is until Rein stopped at the sound of someone calling her name. Ven cocked her head slightly, hearing Rein groan.

"Can I help you?" Rein groaned rudely as a police officer approached her.

He put his hand on his hip, "hope you aren't causing trouble tonight, Rein. Wouldn't want to have to take you in again."

Rein rolled her eyes, "and I wouldn't want to have to kick you in the balls like I did last time." Rein smirked, seeing the police officer go pale.

"I hope you know I can take you jail just for saying that to a cop." The police officer narrowed his eyes as Rein rolled hers.

"Oh please, Gay Lord! What's with the new outfit and has thou turn thy penis into a stick?" Rein asked with a smirk, looking up and down at the police officer's new blue clothing and the bat he carried in his hand. The police officer flushed red as he growled.

"Just don't cause any trouble tonight, Yukimura! I mean it!" With that, he got back into his car and drove away.

Ven smiled, "am I gonna have to bail you out again?"

Rein threw her hands up in the air, "hey, he started it!" She half shouted with a toothy grin afterwards before Rein took Ven's hand and kept walking, making sure Ven didn't get lost. Ven and Rein continued on walking in comfortable silence, that is until Ven stopped, hearing a familiar voice singing.

Rein blinked as she turned to Ven, "what's up? Tired already?" She asked. Ven shook her head and pointed up in front of her where the voice was coming from.

"What's that?" She asked quietly. Rein raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the T.V. screen where the band was playing. Rein recognized the band but didn't know there name. All she knew is that they were always playing on some sort of T.V. screen throughout the city.

Rein shrugged, "hell if I know." But she herself couldn't help but admit the lead singer seemed awfully familiar... Rein continued to watch the screen with a curious gaze, not knowing a limo had parked behind them, getting everyone around them's attention. Ven froze slightly at the feeling of a car door slam. Ven turned behind her, and though Ven couldn't see, she knew someone had parked behind them and had a weird feeling in her gut. She pulled on Rein's sleeve. Rein raised an eyebrow and turned to her before she looked to where Ven was looking. Rein's eyes widened at the sight of a large white limo.

"Da faq?" Rein muttered with narrowed eyes as black cars parked in front and behind the limo. Men and black quickly came out and pushed people to the sides except for Rein and Ven.

"Since when did we become famous?" Rein muttered to Ven who turned to Rein with closed eyes and shrugged. Next thing they knew, another man in black exited from the driver's seat of the limo and walked over to door placed at the end of the limo. He quickly opened the door and stepped to the side. As Rein pushed Ven behind her protectively, someone came out and stepped onto the side walk. Rein's eyes widened at the boy there age. He had spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed to have rather of an athletic build and wore a dark blue leather short sleeved open jacket with a black short sleeved shirt. He wore a silver wolf pendant, black finger less gloves, dark blue jeans with a belt and black combat boots.

"Rein?" The man uttered quietly. Ven turned to Rein and though she could not see, her body was shaking slightly. Rein's lips wavered as she grinned widely before she pointed to him.

"HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE HOT!" She shouted, making everyone's eyes widen around them and murmurs to be heard as well as the screams of some girls in excitement to see the man.

The man blinked in shock before he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer. "Rein, it's me. Don't you remember?" He asked, slightly hurt by the fact his childhood friend didn't remember him.

Rein raised an eyebrow, "should I? You're really fucking sexy though." Rein smirked again making Ven beside her, sweatdrop. A usual comment from Rein when she saw attractive boys.

The man frowned, "it's me, Matt. Do you remember?" He asked, almost hesitating to take a step closer.

Rein blinked lazily before her eyes shot open, "Matt?" She nearly whispered before her lips formed a large grin.

"Matt!" She cried joyously before she ran towards him and literally threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and making him fall back onto the floor with an 'oof!' Rein laughed merrily as she propped herself up onto her hands, her legs on either side of his waist and hands on either side of his head.

"Holy shit, Matt! It's really you! I thought you'd never come back!" She cried before lightly picking a strand of his hair up and dropping it again and repeating the process.

"What the fuck happened to you? You got hot as fuck! What happened to that little pip squeak I used to know?" Rein grinned as Matt gave a small smile before he sat up, forcing Rein off him and instead onto his lap.

Matt laughed before he did the same to her and toyed with a piece of her now long black hair, "and what happened to you? You got really... Loud." He muttered towards the end.

Rein laughed, "that's what happens when you live alone most of your life!" She smiled.

Matt frowned slightly, "sorry..." Rein raised an eyebrow before she poked his head with her pointer and middle finger.

"Quit apologizing! Be happy, damnit!" She cried before playfully pulling on his cheeks. Matt blinked in shock before a smile found his way onto his lips.

Rein let go as he laughed and brushed back some of his hair, "god it's good to see you again..." He muttered happily, giving Rein a smile. Before Matt could say anymore, Rein jumped off of his lap, leapt to her feet and ran over to the brunette she had with her. Rein took Ven by the shoulders, ignoring the screams of the girls which the guards held back and ushered Ven to Matt.

"Matt! This is my best friend, Ven! Ven, meet Matt!" Ven turned to Rein before she moved her attention over to Matt though she could not see him.

Ven smiled shyly, "nice to meet you..." She muttered quietly.

Matt smiled, "nice to meet you too, Ven. Thanks for taking care of her." Ven seemed a bit surprised but she nodded wordlessly anyway. The next few hours, he, Rein and Ven spent together. With Matt paying and despite all the guards around them which Rein happily toyed with, the three went out to dinner and had a blast all night long until the early morning. Matt and Rein caught up on what they did over the years, Matt was surprised Rein had changed so much but was glad she was going well. He got to know Ven as well and pitied her over the fact she couldn't see in the morning and didn't bring it up that often. Matt was happy he happened to see Rein on the streets and recognized her. For sure, now he knew his life would get a bit more entertaining again with Rein around.

THREE YEARS LATER

Matt sighed and used a napkin to wipe sweat from his forehead in his dressing room. He and his band mates had just finished a concert, everyone else had gone home already except for the guards that were remained to do there job and guard him. Matt sighed again before he grabbed the keys to his house but before he could step out, a familiar voice called him.

"Matt!" Matt turned and smiled, seeing Gaomon enter through his window. He knelt down to Gaomon's size and smiled.

"Hey Gaomon, where have you been?"

Gaomon smiled, "just wandering around."

Matt smiled and stood up, "ready to go home?" Gaomon smiled again and gave a quick smile up to Matt. Gaomon reverted back to Wanyamon, for carrying purposes and Matt quickly picked him up just as the floor beneath them shook violently. Matt nearly fell over but prevented it by using the wall for support.

Matt held tightly onto Wanyamon, "what's going on?" He winced again as the floor shook.

Wanyamon shook his head, "I don't know! Let's go find out!" Matt nodded and hurried outside.

"W-What is that?" Matt muttered with wide eyes, stepping outside the back door only to see a huge creature in the distance rampaging throughout the city.

Wanyamon's eyes widened, "a-another Digimon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry, guys! This isn't an update. I just wanted to say a few things. One, congrats Gray Blackwell! I've chosen your OC :) I will do his chapter when I can. Finals and Regents are coming up so my mom is making me pass non stop. I'm doing terrible in Math, haven't passed a single test yet /: If I can pass the Regents, my teacher said she'll pass me for the year. So yeah, gotta study non stop! I'll post up the next chapter when I can though, promise! :) For the next thing, i've disabled Anonymous reviews. If you want to review, please make an account, okay? Another thing, I made two new OC's! One is a Digimon and one is a human and i'd like everyone whose made a OC to post your OC's reaction to them :) Sound good guys? I think that's all... Yup! Okay! Sorry again for everyone who thought this was a new chapter! I am still accepting OC's, remember, you can submit as many OC's as you want I just can't guarantee i'll pick them all. Form is on my profile for the newbies :) Oh and yes, I have gotten all your OC's for those who PMed them. I just haven't gotten to replying to everyone yet. Thanks again guys! Once more, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Silver: Sorry this is late! Just finished my first day of finals :) Finals won't be finishing until Tuesday I think and then we have a week and a half of Regents, though most of those days i'll be off if I don't have a Regents to take. I'm not completely sure, i've barely seen the schedule. So as an apology for updating late, three OC's will be introduced this chapter. Shinta who belongs to Grey Blackswell and Onaimon and Yume, my OC's. I might just end up splitting it into two chapters though so no one gets confused with the time skips and what not. After I choose one more boy, I will start looking through my girls so keep the OC's coming guys! Also, I have decided that if you want to make a Digimon and have him or her be part of the story somehow, then feel free :) This also includes if you'd like to have a child human or Digimon be Yume's brother or sister, basically another child or Digimon Onaimon raised. Figured something like that would be interesting :) Okay! Hope I get Shinta's personality right! Let's get on with the chapter then, sha'll we? Oh, and guys, let's start with the happy backrounds okay? xD I can't have everyone having a sad past now. It'll literally just be a huge mess then.

* * *

9 YEARS EARLIER

"Mom!" The older woman blinked, hearing the sound of a small child's voice. She turned away from the sink, placing the sinks down and looked over her shoulder and gently smiling at the smaller figure beside her. She bent down to meet eye to eye with her son, a boy named Shinta.

"What is it, Shin?" She asked kindly. Shinta frowned with small tears in his eyes, slightly gripping her apron.

"Daddy yelled at me again." He muttered, clearly upset. The older woman frowned and pulled her son into a hug, gently stroking his black hair.

She smiled, "don't worry, sweetie. He won't be mad for long. Daddy loves you." The little boy in her arms sniffed before pulling away slightly to meet his mother's eyes.

"Really?" He asked quietly. His mother smiled again.

"Yes." The little boy smiled again before stepping back as his mother stood up.

"Thank you, Mommy!" He smiled. His mother's smile never faltered. Gently she turned him around and ushered him out of the kitchen.

"Go on and play with your brothers now!" She told him. Shinta smiled, "okay!" Obeying his mother, he ran off and out of the kitchen. His mother frowned once he was gone, placing a hand on her hip. It was always like this. Shinta's father would always yell at him about things of honor and survival due to them being a family of gangsters. He constantly trained him for he was the baby of the group. Whenever his father shouted at him, Shinta always came running to his mother. Shinta's mother sighed, wondering how long it would last before things took a turn for the worse.

A MONTH LATER

Shinta laid in his bed, listening to the sounds of the crickets from the outside and the quiet snoring of one of his older brothers, Miyamoto. Shifting to his side, Shinta sighed. Slowly, he propped up onto his elbows and sat up, briefly glancing at his sleeping brother before climbing off his bed and venturing out of his room. He wandered into the kitchen, his small hand reaching to the handle of the fridge before he heard someone shout. He blinked slowly and turned to where he came into the kitchen. The voices were getting louder now.

"Mom...?" He whispered before leaving the kitchen and walking to his parent's room. The shouts and voices were louder than ever. Tilting his head slightly in curiosity, he slightly opened the door and listened.

"That boy is too soft! I don't need a child like him! He needs to be more like Shisui! He'll never survive out there! I don't want a weak child!" His father's voice shouted. Shinta blinked, who was he talking about?

"Shinta is a good boy! He doesn't need to be anything else than how he is! Why can't you understand that?" Shinta's eyes widened. They were talking about... Him? Shinta's eyes filled with tears, before he could listen to anything else, he ran to his door before he could think. Shinta closed the door behind him, careful not to slam it and walked over to his computer desk, sitting down in it's chair and burying his face in his arms. His father really didn't love him after all. Several tears fell down his cheeks. He resisted the urge to sob so he didn't wake up his brother, not noticing the glow coming from his computer screen. As the glow grew brighter, Shinta finally noticed, picking his head up slowly. He gazed at the computer screen with tear filled eyes.

"What...?" He whispered as ripples formed on his computer screen and out came an egg. His eyes widened at the egg as it hovered in front of him until the glow from the computer disappeared and the egg floated down to his computer desk. Gasping slightly, Shinta held his hands out and cupped his hands around the egg, preventing it from falling. Curiously he gazed at the egg until his eyes widened again as the egg shook and cracks formed on it. Moments later, the egg cracked open with a bright light and a creature within it was revealed. It looked like a white little blob with small golden wings and beady black eyes. Instantly, the Digimon smiled.

"Hi! I'm Puttimon!" It said before it jumped out of his hands and to another part of a room, swiping his hat from his desk and flying around the room.

"Play with my, new friend! Play with me!" It cried over and over. Shinta's eyes widened before he narrowed them, getting out of his chair and chasing the Digimon around the room.

"Hey! Give me my hat back!" He cried in a hushed tone so his brother didn't wake up. Hopefully.

"Gotcha!" He cried softly as he grabbed the Digimon and tugged his hat out of it's mouth.

The Digimon laughed, "yay! That was fun! What's your name, new friend?" Shinta blinked before releasing Puttimon, causing him to float in the air with his wings.

"S-Shinta..." He muttered.

Puttimon smiled, "nice to meet you, Shinta!" He laughed. Shinta blinked slowly with a blank expression before he returned the smile. And just like that, like countless other kids, Shinta's life was changed forever.

TWO YEARS LATER

"I'm home!" Shinta cried, stepping into his home and kicking off his shoes and walking into the living room before he placed his school bag down. Cupimon, who evolved from Puttimon several months ago sat inside the bag and stopped moving around in the bag sometime ago. Shinta figured he had finally fallen asleep. Wandering further into his quiet house, Shinta jumped at the sound of a loud scream. He instantly recognized it to be his mother.

"Mom?" Shinta whispered before he ran into the kitchen. Instantly his eyes widened at the scene. His father holding a bloody knife and his mother dead on the floor, a bloody pool under her. Shinta's heart dropped.

"Mom...?" He could only whisper. His father turned to him, a scowl fixed on his face at the sight of his son before he looked back to his dead wife.

"D-Dad... What did you do...?" Shinta murmured, never taking his eyes off his dead mother as he dropped to his knees.

His father growled, "it's her damn fault! She tried to kill me!" Shinta was speechless as his father turned to him again.

"Get out." His father hissed. Shinta turned to him with dazed and shocked eyes.

"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" Fear stricken, Shinta leapt to his knees, grabbed his bag and ran out the door, feeling too shocked out of what just happened to cry or be sad. All he could think of was a single question. Why?

FIVE YEARS LATER

A not older Shinta rested against a dirty window of a dark room of the abandoned factory he and his new gang stayed in. It had been a long time since that day. When his father killed his mother. He hadn't heard from his brothers since he was kicked out, but he had heard of his father being taken to jail and he was glad. He gave a small glance at Lucemon who sat next to him, a smile on his face. Lucemon had gotten plenty of playtime these days, going around town and messing around with people. He had gotten much smarter, learning to put on human clothes to hide his wings. All of his gang members thought he was a human, just a little brother Shinta had brought along.

"Boss?" Shinta's eyes opened slightly but opened fully as he removed his palm from his cheek and looked away from his window to one of his gang members. Lucemon looked at the fellow gang member with slight interest as well.

"What is it?" Shinta asked before placing his hand on his cheek and looking out the dirtied window again. The gang member kept a serious look.

"The group has agreed on walking out into town and maybe stealing a few things. Perhaps taking a visit to the Hijiri Household and robbing them again? Sorry, sir, we we've just been bored is all." He said in a slightly nervous manner upon mentioning the Hijiri Household. The last time he let his group go and try and rob there household, they reported that a giant serpent chased them out. They never went back again afterwards, Shinta had been meaning to go but in the end, never really felt like it. Shinta sighed before sitting up slightly. As much as he didn't want to, he might as well go with them. They have been sitting in the factory doing nothing the past week.

"Fine." Shinta said before standing up as Lucemon stood up as well, a mischievous smirk present on his face as he looked up at Shinta.

"Let's go." Shinta said as he stepped up and walked out of the room, Lucemon hot on his trail while the gang member more slowly followed. Shinta walked calmly with his hands in his pocket, the members of his gang and Lucemon following him throughout the city.

"What are we doing first, sir?" The gang member from earlier asked. Shinta stared back at him slightly before his eyes widened a bit, hearing a faint cry. Shinta and his group looked ahead of him, watching as there rival gang seemed to be fighting against a girl Shinta's age. The person he recognized to be the leader of the gang growled as he got up off his feet, apparently having been knocked down earlier. He extended his fist back and attempted to punch the girl who was kneeling on the ground after tripping another gang member. He saw a faint smirk on her face as she quickly stood up, grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to seemingly gag before the girl spun and kicked his side, knocking the leader to the ground. Another gang member let out a fierce cry as he charged towards the female, he made a move to punch her but again his wrist was grabbed and he was thrown over her smaller body, the gang member landed on his back with an 'oof!' Other gang members attacked her at once, swiftly the girl lifted up her leg, kicking one of the gang member's chin up before she spun on her heel, kneeing another gang member's stomach and grabbing the third's fist, tossing him over her like a rag doll and into the final gang member, knocking him down. With a laugh, the girl clapped her hands in an up and down motion, staring at the groaning bodies on the floor.

"You men are such dumbasses!" She laughed. Shinta's gang watched with wide eyes, even Lucemon seemed somewhat impressed. For a human girl, she seemed pretty strong. Shinta watched with careful eyes as the girl kneeled in front of the leader, slightly hovering over his body as she brushed some of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Don't take me on unless you're sure you can win, stupid." She smirked before digging into his pocket and swiping his wallet. Tossing up the wallet and catching it again with a single hand, she spared a single acknowledging glance at Shinta and his gang before she cheerfully spun on her heel and walked away. The leader growled, struggling to pick up his head before he found his strength and removed a knife from his pocket. Getting back up on his feet, he let out a cry as he charged toward's the girl.

"Damn you!" He growled, motioning his knife to stab the girl as she slowly turned around, blinking slowly. The black haired girl let out the slightest flinch, closing one eye before they both widened again, seeing a small childlike hand grabbing the man's fist with a smirk.

"It's not nice to hit a lady." Lucemon stated, slightly twisting his hand making him cry out and drop the knife. The girl blinked slowly with a raised eyebrow as the child let go and the leader dropped to his knees with a groan as he held his wrist.

"Good job, Lucemon." Shinta stated, stepping up and staring down at the leader.

Shinta narrowed his eyes, "leave. Now." He said simply, figuring he got enough of a beating from the mysterious yet oddly familiar girl. The leader scowled before half running over to his fallen gang members as they began to get up. Looping his hand around one of there shoulder's the rival gang quickly got away. Shinta and his group watched as they disappeared around the corner before all eyes were on the black haired girl. The girl glanced at them with a toothy smile.

"Thanks!" She said. Shinta blinked before looking the girl up and down slightly, taking notice of her features. Her red eyes were noticeable even in the night. She definitely seemed his age and she wore a short cut red tank top, black shorts, black gloves and black combat boots. Little did he know that the girl was actually taking notice of his appearance too. She took notice of everything. His long black hair that went to the back of his neck and was in a slicked fashion, his slightly pale skin and greenish blue eyes, she even noticed his black jeans, white tee shirt, red hat, red vest and red tennis shoes. She then glanced at Lucemon, then Shinta, then the rest of his gang before she spun around and began walking away. Before Shinta could ask her what her name was, she gave them one last giddy smile before she ran off into the night. The group could only watch as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Who was that?" One of his gang members asked. Shinta thought for a moment. Her red eyes did look familiar. Could it have been that girl that goes around pick pocketing people? That girl that had the rumor going around that she was a demon? Shinta sighed and shrugged.

"Who knows." He said before he began walking away and back to the abandoned factory, Lucemon following him. The gang members spared glances at each other before they quickly followed after their leader.

2 YEARS LATER

Shinta was again leaning against the window of the abandoned factory. He usually did this everyday with Lucemon relaxing beside him. That is, until the ground began to shake violently. Shinta lazily opened his eyes and glanced at Lucemon before standing up as the ground gave another tremor.

"What was that?" He asked. Lucemon looked up at him and then closed his eyes.

"There's something going on in town." He said as he opened his eyes again just as one of his gang members came barging into the room.

"Sir! I've just received news from everyone else that there's a monster out in town!

Shina blinked. "Monster...?" He glanced at Lucemon who nodded up at him.

"Let's go see what's going on."


	6. Chapter 6

Silver: So here's the next chapter~ Yay! Two chapters in one day :) Hope you all enjoy Onaimon and Yume! So yeah, some of Onaimon's traits and what her voice sounds like comes from the character, Moro in the movie, Princess Mononoke. Anyone hear of it? It's a freaking awesome movie made my Hayao Miyazaki who made other awesome movies like Howl's Moving Castle and Spirited Away. I highly recommend all three movies, there all awesome and so you get a basic idea on how Onaimon treats Yume and what her voice sounds like. Also, I changed Onaimon's territory. It's no longer a tree but a den made out of rock and sits on a little mountain.

* * *

8 YEARS EARLIER

"Onaimon! I challenge you!" A deep voice growled.

Onaimon stopped in her tracks, her bare human feet touching the ground as her tail slowly waved behind her. She spared a glance at the bug-like Digimon and barely acknowledged it's presence before she kept walking, snickering at the Digimon. The Digimon growled before it launched itself.

"Prepare to die!" It roared. Onaimon glanced at the Digimon, for a moment, her eyes glowed a yellow color. The Digimon froze and was blown back by an unknown force, making it go crashing through tree upon tree for at least a mile and a half before it stopped, it's body falling limp as it went unconscious. Onaimon rolled her eyes before she kept walking. Once more, she briefly stopped and looked up at the sky, sniffing the wind slightly. She growled as she narrowed her eyes before she glowed brightly, her slender female form now taking the form of a large, white six tailed wolf. She howled as the wind rushed around her and her body disappeared in the wind.

Wind rushed around Onaimon as she appeared on top of her rock den, she lifted her white wolf-like head and sniffed the wind as she stood on the rock which acted as a roof for her den on the small mountain. She growled lowly, slightly revealing her sharp teeth at the smell she thought she smelled earlier.

"Humans..." She growled, her mouth barely moving as she talked. Gracefully, she leapt down from her rock. The second she landed on her feet and made a move to run, the wind picked up and the wolf vanished.

"Where are we?" A woman cried, holding her blanket covered infant in her arms who gave a small gurgle. The man who walked beside her through the woods shook his head.

"I don't know..." He muttered, keeping close to his wife. The two kept walking and nearly jumped up at the sound of the bushes rustling.

"W-What is that?" The woman cried as the man pushed his wife behind him protectively. Fear shook them to the very core at the sound of feral snarling. A large white paw stepped out of the bushes until the rest of it's body became revealed as if it was temporarily invisible. The large wolf lifted up her head, her six tails waving slowly behind her as she snarled and lowered her head slightly.

"How dare you trespass on my territory, human..." Onaimon growled, her mouth moving slightly as she spoke, revealing her teeth from the end of her mouth.

"A-A God...?" The man murmured with wide eyes, taking a step back as his wife nearly trembled in fear. Tears filling her eyes, the woman fell to her knees.

"P-Please! Don't kill us! We're sorry!" She cried before placing her baby on the ground, jumping up to her feet and backing away as her husband did the same, ignoring there infant.

"Take our daughter! Please! Just don't kill us!" She cried. Onaimon watched with a low growl as the woman ran away screaming, then her husband with a deeper shout. Onaimon watched them run with faint interest before she looked down at the infant on the ground. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Onaimon let out another low growl and lowered her head. She opened her mouth, revealing her sharp teeth fully and lowered her head further, preparing to eat the child. But before her teeth could touch the blanketed child, the infant immited a small gurgle. Onaimon blinked and lifted her head, closing her mouth as she stared at the child.

The child cooed again and gurgled, her tiny hand reaching up with the faintest of smiles. Onaimon's eyes narrowed again. Growling again, Onaimon once more opened her mouth and swiftly but gently clamped her jaws around the child with her teeth not even so much as breaking the fabric of the blanket. Onaimon turned, her tails slightly whisking as she did so before she walked back to her den, the child still in her jaws.

Onaimon set the child down on the bed of leaves within the rock den. She gazed down at the currently calm child before she raised her head again. The large wolf glowed with a bright light. Instead of her dog-like body, her body shifted into the body of a slender seventeen year old girl. She had long white hair and side bangs which she gently brushed back as she looked down at the child. Her blue eyes showed no emotion as she stared down at the child, but it was evident she was in thought. Her single white wolf-like tail slowly swished behind her, the tip of the hairs at the end of her tail slightly brushing against her bare legs, having wearing a short white kimono with red trimmings. Her white wolf-like ears twitched slightly at the sound of the child gurgling again. Her upper eye lids lowered slightly as she looked down at the baby girl. Onaimon continued to stare at the infant like it was some foreign object before she sat down beside the infant, glancing at the child emotionlessly but in reality, the wolf was as curious as a wolf could get. The child giggled, reached up and grabbed at a piece of Onaimon's long, now human, white hair. Onaimon's eyes slightly widened as the child cooed and gently tugged at her long hair. Onaimon's upper eye lids lowered again before she gently unraveled the infant's small fingers from her hair and laid beside her. The infant yawned before she lowered her arms and closed her eyes. Onaimon watched as the child fell asleep before she too closed her eyes, placing her furry tail on top of the child and fell asleep.

8 YEARS LATER

"Common guys! Keep working! Keep working!" A Gotsumon shouted to the other group of Gotsumon, whom were carrying heavy wood and other materials as they worked on making a new village within the Digital World. Gotsumon clapped, continuing to keep the other Gotsumon's attention as he made sure they kept working on the village, knowing it had to be done soon. He was so busy making sure the other Gotsumon work that he didn't notice the shadow looming over him. Finally feeling the presence, Gotsumon felt a shiver of fear run up his spine before he slowly turned with wide eyes, only for his beady eyes to be met with big blue eyes.

Gotsumon let out a sigh of relief, "oh, Yume! It's you!" He smiled. The eight year old child smiled down at the Gotsumon.

"Hi Gotsumon! What's wrong? Did I scare you?" She asked innocently, her brown hair falling on her shoulder as she brushed her hair back, a habit she developed.

Gotsumon laughed nervously, "oh, no! Not much! You're too harmless to hurt anyone! Unless it's your mother..." He muttered towards the end, making Yume tilt her head slightly in curiosity.

"What?" She asked. Gotsumon shook his head furiously, "no! Nothing!" He said, scratching the back of his head. He really didn't want to have to deal with Onaimon, one of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World. Yume smiled before glancing at the other Gotsumon who were currently working.

Yume smiled sweetly, "can I help?" Gotsumon blinked in shock.

"Oh, sure! If you want! Thanks!" He said in a slight nervous tone, hoping allowing her to help wouldn't anger the widely feared Onaimon. Yume smiled before running off and helping the Gotsumon carry the wood. Gotsumon gulped in nervousy, "j-just be careful you don't hurt yourself!" Gotsumon called to her, but wasn't heard by the girl as she was too far in conversation with the other Gotsumon.

"Oooh..." Gotsumon muttered nervously and prayed Onaimon didn't find out if she got hurt.

The next few hours were spent building the town together, laughing and sharing lunch together which consisted of meat apples and other things that tasted like meat. Yume came around often so the Gotsumon made sure they had those kinds of food available for her.

Yume froze as she continued to help carry stones and wood, hearing a familiar howl break through the noisy air caused by the Gotsumon chatting. Yume looked up at the sky, the sun was still high up. Her mother usually didn't call for her return once the sun began to set. Yume frowned, something must of been up.

The Gotsumon who kept the order approached her. "Your mother is calling. You should get going." He said. Yume nodded and gave him a smile.

"You're right." She said and put down the stones and wood she carries, the other Gotsumon watching her. She smiled at the Gotsumon and waved.

"Bye guys! See you soon!" She said before she ran off towards the forest.

The Gotsumon waved, "bye Yume! Stop by any time!" Yume looked to them over her shoulder as she kept running, she smiled.

"Will do! Bye!"

"Mother? What's wrong?" Yume asked as she climbed up to the top of the rock which acted as the roof for there den. She crawled to Onaimon's side, who laid on the rock in her Digimon form, her paws hanging over the ledge of the rock. Onaimon didn't glance at her, her blue eyes were locked on the forest. The view from the rock extended all the way down to the other mountains which was miles and miles away. It was possible to even see the ocean from there den.

Onaimon let out a low growl, "there is a disturbance between the space of the Digital World and the Human World." She said, her voice as gentle as ever and her mouth barely moving as she spoke.

Yume blinked, "what do you mean? What's wrong?"

Onaimon glanced at her daughter slightly, "Digimon are escaping to the Human World."

Yume's eyes widened, "is that possible, mother?" Onaimon looked back to the forest.

"This has been going on far before you were born. It just has never been an issue... Until now." She growled lowly, continuing to look out to the forest.

Yume tilted her head slightly, "but I thought you hated humans, mother."

Onaimon nodded slightly. "I do, my daughter." She lifted her head slightly, looking up to the clear sky. "If this keeps up, however, even I do not know what will happen to our world. It could possibly be destroyed and I will not allow my daughter to live in such a world."

Yume frowned slightly and nuzzled into her mother's fur. "Are you going to help save this world then, mother?" She murmured into her soft white fur.

Onaimon glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. "In situations like these, our world becomes infested with humans called DigiDestined. In the past, they have dealed with problems like these. If those DigiDestined fail, then I will take over. From now on, only stay out for a few hours. I do not know what's going to happen and i'll be damned if I let any human nor Digimon lay a finger on you."

Yume smiled and nodded against her fur, giving a yawn, now being exhausted from helping the Gotsumon. "Yes, mother." She murmured, closing her eyes. Onaimon continued to watch her from the corner of her eye as Yume fell asleep against her. Onaimon then turned back to the forest, watching it with a careful eye.

She growled lowly, "as much as I hate humans in this world, those DigiDestined better succeed, the last thing I want to do is step in and do all of the work for myself." She muttered, glancing back at Yume. Letting out a low breathe, Onaimon laid her head beside Yume, wrapping her six tails around her daughter protectively. She closed her eyes and slept, wondering how she was going to deal with a few pesky humans running around her world.


	7. Chapter 7

Silver: Sorry this took so long guys! So this is the last boy OC that I have accepted. From here on out, it's all girls, so keep sending in those OC's! :) The next OC I will be using is TheRebelx3's OC as promised. Sorry, I kinda promised her since I actually know her in real life and she's at my house on a weekly basis ._. Well sometimes anyway. So yeah! Her OC should be as entertaining as Rein is xD Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Hooray! He's the only one with a normal life! xD Also, sorry Tendou, I did have to put Rein in there a little in order to make it a bit longer. But as you said, Seishiro only has seen Rein briefly, going to the same school as her. I also did add hints of Onaimon in here if you look hard enough. Well, yeah. That's all. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's not very long, but I did the best I could with Seishiro's history.

* * *

4 YEARS EARLIER

"I'm leaving." The fourteen year old boy said, slipping on his shoes upon walking to the exit of the temple he lived in. He had lived there his whole life. It was a quiet peaceful place that sat on top of a hill not to far from town where his school was located. The only way to get up to the temple was by climbing up it's fairly long set of staircases.

"Have a good day at school, Seishiro." His grandmother said with a small smile, walking up to the entrance where she stopped not to far from the boy, ready to see him off as she did everyday. The only residents of the temple were he, his younger brother Seito and his grandmother. His parents were off overseas. They were big corporate figures, even though they did visit, they could not do it often. To keep Seishiro company, they adopted Seito in hopes their son wouldn't be lonely.

Seishiro nodded to his grandmother with a small smile before heading out and leaving the temple - his home. Walking down the staircases, briefly Seishiro looked up at the sky. It was a clear, sunny day. There was hardly a cloud in the sky. Birds were chirping as they usually did every morning and flowers bloomed on the trees leaving there pedals falling to the ground. They weren't as pretty as cherry blossoms, but it still gave off a sense of peacefulness as they did every spring. Smiling slightly, he continued down the stairs and off to the high school he went to.

Seishiro watched as students walked around the campus, school not having yet started. He watched as girls instantly started to fuss over his arrival, he only briefly stared with a emotionless expression as they squealed. It was like this everyday. Girls fussed over him every morning though he paid no mind to them whatsoever and the boys rarely spared him a second glance. It didn't matter to him. All that really mattered was his studies and extra-curricular activities. He was the star of the archery team at school. He liked archery, it gave him a sense of peace. Afterwards, Seishiro walked right to class and took his seat, not wanting to hear anymore of the girl's squealing though it was futile due to other girls in his class. As he set his bag down beside him, the school bell rang.

"Hey! What do you know! Yukimura actually showed up today!" Seishiro looked to the source of the voices. The boys who had shouted it out crowded around the window as well as a few girls. Seishiro even looked out with hardly any interest. It couldn't be helped in his opinion. His seat was right next to the window. Outside, the well known trouble maker jumped over the school gate that closed when the bell rang. Of course she failed miserably, she tripped over the gate and fell right on her face as the classroom erupted in laughter.

"She always falls every time!"

"What an klutz. It's surprising that she's one of the best fighters in the school."

"Yeah, I heard some guy insulted that blind rich girl and Yukimura beat him up so badly that he had to be sent to the hospital!"

Seishiro rolled his eyes slightly, looking away from the window as the girl ran towards the school and was instantly greeted by angry teachers. It was none of his business. He didn't get why that girl was so popular - she was a nuisance. He didn't even so much as know her first name, all he knew is that she was just a troublemaker probably looking for attention. That, and she was a year under him. It's a wonder why her parents did nothing about it.

"Alright kids! Class is starting! Get to your seats!" The homeroom teacher called, placing a pile of papers on his desk in front of the classroom. Instantly the kids left the window and took their own seats as the teacher began taking attendance.

Pulling back his arrow, Seishiro closed an eye, pointing his arrow directly at the black circle within the black and red target. After a moment, he released his arrow. It flew at a high speed until it made contact with the black circle within the target, directly in the center. Instantly, the silent air was broken with the sound of clapping and the sound of girls squealing. Seishiro lowered his bow, not even bothering to look back at the squealing girls. He heard some of the boy's snicker and turn away, hearing something about him being a show off. Seishiro shrugged off the comments. Again, it didn't matter.

"Alright everyone!" The coach suddenly hollered. "Practice is over for today! Get on home and get some rest!"

"Yes, coach!" Most of the boys said simultaneously, of course this excluded Seishiro. With that, the group grabbed there bags and anything else they brought along and departed.

"I'm home." Seishiro said lowly, taking off his shoes upon entering the temple and setting his bag down. Almost instantly, he was greeted by his younger brother, Seito.

"Welcome home!" He said with a smile as he walked up to the older boy. Seishiro smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Have a good day at school?" Seito nodded at Seishiro's question.

"Yeah!" He said before pointing down the hallway, leading further into the temple.

"Grandma is making dinner, but it won't be done for awhile. She says she went to the store and got a new book of jig-saw puzzles for you to keep you occupied though." The younger boy smiled.

Seishiro nodded before giving the boy one last pat on the head. "Tell her I said thanks for me." He said before walking off to his room.

"Okay!" Seito called after him before running off to the kitchen.

Seishiro slowly slid open the door to his room before stepping in, instantly spotting a small book on his desk that wasn't there before. He stared at the book and thought for a moment. He didn't have any tests coming up to study for, so he could spend some time solving jig-saw puzzles. With that, he took a seat at his desk and grabbed a pencil from the small cup at the far corner of his desk and got to work.

"Dinner's ready!" Seito called, popping his head in through the open door of Seishiro's room. Seishiro turned to him from his desk.

"Alright. I'll be right there." He said as Seito nodded and disappeared from the doorway. Seishiro glanced at his clock, his eyes widened slightly. Already a half hour had passed since he had gotten home. For him, time went by fast when he solved jig-saw puzzles. He got up from his desk and made his way to the kitchen, where his grandmother had prepared food for the two boys.

Dinner went by as it usually did, almost like a daily routine. Seishiro went to school, went to his extra-curricular activities, came home, studied, either read mystery novels or did jig-saw puzzles or researched folklore which he was knowledable about living in a temple and then had dinner, showered and went to bed. On some days, he even cooked rather then letting his grandmother do it. Like every other day, Seishiro's life went by normally, at least until his life changed like certain other people's had.

1 YEAR LATER

The now fifteen year old Seishiro stepped out of his temple and was greeted by chilly air. It was winter now and the snow crunched beneath his feet as he stepped out. Seishiro looked up at the clouded sky, the same color as his grayish blue eyes. Small snow flakes fell from the clouds. The trees that had once calmed him were dead and now grew no leaves for the time being. A typical thing when winter came.

Seishiro blinked rapidly as a snow flake nearly got caught in his eyelashes. He sighed, figuring he should hurry and get to school rather than stand there and get cold. With that, he continued down the stairs, going more slowly than usual so he didn't fall from the ice. School went by as usual, like every year he got the seat next to the window in his class. He found it odd but didn't complain. There was no ruckus in homeroom, the well known troublemaker of the school hadn't bothered coming to school. Of course there were more rumors, but he didn't bother paying attention. He really just didn't care. But there was one rumor that caught his attention, the rumor going around of a white haired wolf girl that had appeared in town a week ago. About how she saved a young girl from possibly being raped in an alley. He thought of it no more, homeroom started and as usual the homeroom teacher did attendance. School went by normally as it did every year. He paid attention and did his work unlike some other kids in the class who slept. During lunch break he studied and after school he went to archery practice.

Archery practice came and went quickly like everyday. Girls fawned over him and boys ignored him. And like everyday, Seishiro brushed them off and went home. Seishiro dug his hands in his pockets as he walked home, watching the snow covered ground with little interest. He already knew his way back to the temple perfectly, there was no roads to cross so he barely needed to pay attention. He could let his mind wander and his body would just take him home. Seishiro's thoughts were then broken when he noticed something besides his feet. He stopped walking and looked down at it. It seemed like a white device of some sort. Feeling curious, he picked the object up. Instantly he flinched as an overwhelming energy surged through him. Dropping the device, his body fell to the floor as everything went black.

Finally, Seishiro felt himself regain consciousness and his eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry for a moment, but when he could finally focus, his gaze landed on a purple fox-like creature staring worriedly at him. Seishiro blinked slowly before sitting up and gazing at the small creature. He looked up at the sky and realized that it had gotten late, stood up and walked away, leaving the purple fox watching him leave. Seishiro thought nothing of it, it was probably just one of the woodland creatures from around his temple. Seishiro quickly made his way home, thinking what he would say when his grandmother would ask him why he was so late. But all thoughts of that vanished when he felt he was being followed. Slowly he turned around, seeing the purple fox-like creature following him. He sighed and kept walking towards his destination, hoping the fox would give up and leave. Finally, Seishiro turned around, knowing the fox was still following him. He waved his wrist, wanting the fox to leave but not wanting to scare it.

"Go on. Leave." He said with a slight cold look. The fox-like creature only looked up at him. Seishiro sighed before he kept walking. The fox still continued to follow him. Sighing again, Seishiro turned back around.

"Alright. Fine. You can come back with me." He said. The fox almost smiled, now moving closer to Seishiro. Sighing again, Seishiro kept walking and back to his temple, where the fox had continued to follow him. Two weeks had passed after that. Seishiro, much to his shock, learned that the fox could talk and went by the name as Dodomon. His grandmother and younger brother were almost as shocked as he was when they found out, but had grown to accept Dodomon. Not long after, Dodomon learned to evolve into Dorimon, then Dorumon and even learned to evolve to his champion level, Dorugamon. Though, he chose to remain as Dorumon for the sake of not getting in the way. Life had been different afterwards, but at the same time it was more entertaining with Dorumon around. Sometimes he even went to school with him, as long as he stayed hidden in his bag of course. Life in a way was slightly more enjoyable.

2 YEARS LATER

Seishiro slowly walked up the steps to his temple. Seishiro had grown since he was fifteen. His hair was now at his neck and parted to the right of his face. As usual, his hair maintained it's blueish tinge. He was 6'1 now and he now had a lean but muscular physique.

"Hey Seishiro! Welcome home!" Dorumon said with a smile. He hadn't attended school with him today or as of late. Seishiro was now more busy than ever, now working to achieve the role as leader for their clan in the place of his grandmother. He had trained constantly and he didn't spend much time with Dorumon, but when he did, Dorumon was always ecstatic about it.

Seishiro gave him a small smile and patted his head making him smile before entering further into the temple, taking off his shoes and placing his bag down. Instantly, Seishiro went off to train as he did everyday in order to take role as the leader of the clan. He instantly noticed the house was quiet, his grandmother or brother must of not been home. Even his brother and grandmother were a bit busy as of late. Shrugging it off, he went into the training room and was instantly followed by Dorumon. Even though he preferred he didn't, Dorumon always watched him train. Dorumon hummed as his tail wagged slowly behind him, watching Seishiro train. Seishiro was always training in a different way, it could be from archery, to martial arts or to practicing with a sword.

Dorumon smiled slightly just as the floor began to shake. Instantly, Seishiro lowered his bow and arrow, looking to Dorumon as the floor trembled again.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly, placing his bow and arrow on the floor. Dorumon stood up, looking to the door.

"I don't know." He said, then turned back to Seishiro.

"Should we look?" He asked. Seishiro gave a slight nod before walking over to the door and out of the temple with Dorumon following him.

* * *

Silver: So yeah, for the sake of his history adding up to where everyone meets, I had to change something slightly ): Seishiro hasn't fought any other Digimon yet, he will be aiding everyone else in the big battle with the Digimon attacking the town. I'm sorry if this displeases you, Tendou. I hope I got his personality in check though, surprisingly he isn't so hard :) I can't promise he'll get along with Rein though. I can already see some serious fights going on between the two. Well yeah, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note: Sorry! This isn't an update! ): Remind me later to go back and delete all these Author's Notes later xD Anyway, for everyone who submitted an OC and for the winners also, there is now a little form to fill out on my profile with examples of situations your OC will soon react too. The situations may or may not happen in the story. I'd like you to fill out the form which is at the bottom of the Digimon Form located after Yume's Bio. It will give me a better idea of your character so I can play him or her out better :) Id also like you to try and think up of your own examples to add to the small form, it will also give me ideas for the future in the story. Thank you! Also, I have decided I will choose one more boy. So keep those OCs coming! :) Oh yeah, so I have drawn a picture of Onaimon as her in her human form and Digimon form. My sister is currently using her tablet to do the line art and color in the picture, it should be done soon. The link will be on my profile, so if you want you can check that out later :) Note that my sister added a few of her own touches to the picture, her hair looks a tad bit gray rather than white for the purposes of being able to shade her hair better. For some reason she did the inside of her ears gray and her boobs are a bit smaller than I wanted them to be xD I wanted her to have a more mature appearance so please disregard that. Also, rather than white, her kimono has been made gray. Her Digimon form won't be done for a few days, doing the line art for that picture will be a bit more difficult due to the fur. I'm not that great at doing little children, so i'm not sure when I will start doing Yume's picture. I do have a picture of Rein and Ven ready, but they aren't colored xD So yeah! That's all I have to say! Next chapter should be up soon just as soon as TheRebelx3 finishes the picture I lent to her for her to color -.- And that was three weeks ago. So I pretty much won't be updating until she finally finishes. So feel free to spam her inbox for me and help me get her to finish xD Love you all! Sorry for disappointing you if I got your hopes up!

Oh yeah! Also, I am planning to add romance to the story. Rein and Matt are obviously taken, but everyone will be paired up with someone unless you really don't want your OC paired up with someone. If there is a character you want your OC to be paired up with, tell me now. When all of the OCs are chosen, all of the bios will be on your profile and you can pick. I'll try and keep the boys and girls even.

Also, so about the picture of Onaimon. Guess it's too much work for you guys to go through all the links for Onaimon and find her human for huh? I'll just give it to you here so you can just focus on willing out the situation form. Here you go! :)

xxxx silver xxxx . deviant [add . com] / # / d5559o5

Just take out the spaces :)


	9. Chapter 8

Silver: Alright everyone! Here is Scout Mizuki owned by TheRebelx3! Sorry, she's another one with a tragic past but I promised Sabrina I would pick her xD So yeah. Hope you like it Sabrina! Read and review!

* * *

6 YEARS EARLIER

"You ordered the same thing as me!" The eight year old girl who went by the name as Scout shouted. The older girl across from her growled who sat next to her mother. Penelope, Scout's older sister never got along with her. Penelope was always jealous Scout got more attention due to being younger and she hated when things didn't go her way. The oldest of the three, Alex, sighed.

"I did not! Liar!" Scout shouted back to her sister, even so much as giving a hiss to show her anger towards her older sister. Meanwhile, their mother sighed. It was mother's day, so she had decided to take her kids out to Ihop, but of course, as usual, Scout and Penelope just had to break out into a fight.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Alex finally said, glaring at his two younger sisters. Usually Alex was an energetic and loud boy, but he had grew to quickly become aggravated of Penelope and Scout's quarrels. His words however, had no affect on the two girls. They only continued to argue, eventually gaining the attention of those around the restaurant.

"Enough you two!" Anne, their mother finally shouted. Anne usually didn't speak up in restaurants due to her loving, playful nature, but even she grew irritated at the constant arguing. This time, the two girls ceased their talking but continued to glare menacingly at each other.

Anne sighed before looking to Scout with a gentle smile. "Now, what did you order again, sweetie?" Scout's glare melted away and was replaced with an innocent smile only a child could muster.

"Red velvet pancakes! They look yummy 'cause they're red!" She smiled. Her mother giggled, Scout always loved the color red.

"Of course. As expected from you, Scout." Her mother smiled again. Penelope scowled at the two, once again Scout was getting more attention than her. Growling, Penelope grabbed her glass full of apple juice and flung the liquid at Scout, making the younger girl gasp and stand up on impulse on impact.

"What was that for!" Scout instantly shouted before she threw herself at Penelope from across the table. The two were instantly caught in a fight, grabbing any food they could and pelting each other with it. Their mother gasped and stood up, desperately trying to pull the two apart. Alex only sat there, watching the fight go on as their mother shouted at them. Alex sighed, it was just another typical day for the group with Alex and Penelope fighting.

"What was all of that about? You two need to learn to get along! I know siblings have fights from time to time but you two take it too far! I expect better from the both of you!" Anne shouted, looking to both Penelope and Scout. Penelope sat in the front seat while Scout sat in the back beside Alex who looked out the window, trying to keep out of the scolding. After all, he did nothing wrong. But it was embarrassing that they started a fight right in the middle of the restaurant with all those people watching.

"But she started it..." Scout muttered, Penelope instantly looked back, giving her a vicious glare.

With that, the car ride went on. After their mother finished shouting at them, the silence became awkward. Not even Scout wanted to say anything despite her energetic self. Something she shared in common with her brother.

Days went on normally like this, it was an everyday occurance. Penelope and Scout fought, Anne worked in her bakery, their father worked and Alex locked himself up in his room playing videogames. Life was just... Well, normal.

ONE YEAR LATER

It was a busy day in the bakery. Their mother's bakery had grown widely popular in town to the point where the three kids had to help take care of it while their father continued to work. It was a usual thing though and the kids were used to it. Penelope was outside giving out samples, forcing a cheerful smile while Scout helped in the kitchen and Alex worked at the cash register, he being the only one old enough to do so and occasionally helped their mother being down things from upstairs, where they lived.

"Stay here, Scout. I forgot about the icing." Her mother said, abandoning the finished cake she had made. Scout watched it with a careful eye and a smile, suddenly wanting to make what her mother had made. She grabbed the necessary ingredients and a bowl and started her little 'project.' After mixing the ingredients together which had consisted of oil, flour, eggs, milk, baking powder, and other things, she placed the moist mixture into the oven and waited while her mother hadn't come back yet. She smiled and knelt in front of the oven, watching the batter as the oven grew warm. She sat there for minutes until out of nowhere, the contents inside the oven lit on fire. Scout gasped and instantly jumped to her feet, acting quickly, she opened up the oven but coughed harshly as smoke came out of it. Not knowing what to do, Scout screamed as the entire oven lite to flames and everything else around it. On impulse, Scout ran outside, where Penelope stared at her in a half glare and wondering why she suddenly ran outside until she smelled smoke.

"What did you do!" Penelope nearly screamed, hearing shouts of panic from the inside as the store inside lite in flames. Scout panicked and quickly tried to run inside, but the fire was too hot and it was getting to the point where the ceiling was already falling apart. Penelope pulled out her phone and called 911 while Scout furiously tried to get inside.

"Mom! Alex!" Scout screamed, faintly she could see Alex ducking behind the cash register, coughing raggedly into his sleeve dirty with ash and black substances. His clothes were torn and parts of his skin had turned red from the fire. Seeing Scout partially through the smoke and flames, Alex pulled out a pendant from his pocket in the shape of a heart. He tossed it to Scout as debris began to fall from the ceiling.

"Leave us! Take Penelope and get out of here!" He shouted.

"No!" Scout shouted back, reaching out to Alex but accidently got too close to the flames. Scout let out a scream as the skin on her hands peeled off, revealing the pink skin underneath and even that burned off, leaving her with a severe burn.

"Go!" She heard Alex shout once more before he was blocked from sight by a piece of the ceiling caving down.

"ALEX!" Scout screamed before she felt her body being pulled away by a man in red. The fire department had arrived.

"No! Stop it!" Scout shouted, her smaller body forcefully being pulled out of the store and into the arms of more people in red suits and then into the arms of the ambulance. Scout coughed harshly as a breathing mask was put over her mouth and her hands began to instantly be treated. She hadn't realized it before, but her hearing was blocked away by an annoying buzz. All she could hear was words from the paramedics who were close by, but even their words were slurred and toned down. She could only make out that she didn't need to be sent to the hospital, her hands would be treated on the spot and she hadn't inhaled much smoke. Scout watched helplessly as the fire fighters took out large hoses and attempted to spray the fire down, which had consumed almost her entire household and every inch of the bakery. Scout squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch anymore.

"You..." Scout's eyes popped open as she looked up at an angry, grieved Penelope.

"You did this!" She screamed, anguished tears falling from her face.

"You killed them!" She screamed again, her watery eyes fixed on a glare.

"I..." But it was all Scout could mutter out.

"Murderer!" Penelope screamed once more before she ran off and out of view. Scout bit her lip, ducked her head and allowed tears to spill. Perhaps she was right. Maybe she was a murderer.

2 YEARS LATER

Scout wiped her forehead as she scrubbed the floor of her new home with the large yellow sponge in her hands. She and Penelope had found a new home, their father married not too long after to a woman he thought was beautiful and nice, but that wasn't how she really was. Behind his back, she was cold and mean. She absolutely hated Scout and Penelope and their father wasn't home enough to even notice.

"I'm going out! You better have that floor done when you get back!" Their step mother said almost angrily, walking past Scout and exiting out of the house through the front door. Scout sighed and continued rubbing the floor, unable to notice something about this was sort of familiar. At least Penelope wasn't home, she was lucky enough to convince her father to let her spend the night at her friend's house.

Scout stared at the floor, almost losing herself in thoughts of what happened that day before the front door opened again. She looked up, almost half expecting it to be her father but unfortunately for her it wasn't. The woman she had come to hate back scowled at her before she walked past her and up the stairs to the second floor. Scout sighed, assuming she forgot her car keys. Moments later, the woman walked past Scout again but not before her foot slid forward on suds and her body fell back.

Scout's eyes widened as the woman almost instantly turned to her, her expression churning in anger. She stood up and before Scout could think, she slapped Scout hard on the cheek.

"You stupid, clumsy child! I could have gotten killed if I hit my head!" The woman screamed. Before Scout could say anything in her defense, the woman dragged her to her feet by her collar and literally pushed her to her room.

"Go to your room now! I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day! Or of next week! No dinner and don't let me catch you out of your room!" The woman shouted and shut the door nearly on Scout's face. Scout watched with a blank expression before she frowned, listening to the sound of her feet walking away and then the front door slamming.

Scout sniffed, refusing to let tears fall. She clenched her hand, not wanting to live like this anymore. Not daring to go out through the front door, Scout ran over to her window and quickly opened it, listening for the sound of her step mother's car leaving the drive way. Hearing her car disappearing in the distance, Scout climbed out her window after opening it and running off and into the town.

Scout wandered for what felt like hours. It was long into the night and at this point she had gotten cold and very hungry. Rubbing at her arms, she looked around, figuring she should find a place to stay. Sighing, she wandered off into the forest rather than wander into the town. Who knew what kind of weird people were out there at this time of night. Staring at the ground, Scout continued to walk aimlessly, not knowing that something was watching her.

Hearing the bushes rustle, Scout nearly jumped up and her eyes shot in that direction. She sighed in relief when a bird came flying out of the bush. Slowly looking away from the bush, Scout continued to walk and turned her attention ahead of her, where something large and white caught her eye.

Gasping, Scout instantly stopped walking, looking to where she saw the white thing but couldn't seem to find it anymore. She stood still for minutes, watching the forest ahead of her. Nothing. It was gone. Almost like the wind. Sighing once more, Scout continued forward before she froze once more, feeling the presence of something behind her. Half hoping it was just her, she slowly turned around.

Her eyes widened. Several feet behind her stood a large white animal that sort of looked like a wolf but larger than any wolf she'd seen in the zoo or any animal for that matter with deep royal blue eyes and six long white tails flowing behind it. The color of it's fur was even odd, it was definitely pure white but the white almost glowed, like it was the moon in the sky. The animal stared at her for a split second, like it wasn't interested in Scout before it turned and walked away, oddly in the direction of the town.

Scout stared after the creature and to her surprise, it turned back to Scout, ceasing it's walking for a moment before it turned away again and continued walking. Scout stood there motionlessly for a moment before she took a deep breathe.

"W-Wait!" Scout ran after the creature, but no matter how much she ran, it didn't seem like she could get any closer to it, so instead she walked. It even appeared to walk slowly, but the air felt somewhat odd. She couldn't explain it, it felt almost... Ominous. Losing herself in her thoughts again, Scout blinked rapidly, realizing the white wolf in front of her was gone. Scout furiously looked around and thinking the wolf had ran ahead, she quickly took off running and before she knew it, she was in the more vacant part of town where you didn't see much people. Ahead of her, was a vacant computer store. It looked completely empty aside a few computers, even the glass to the store was shattered like it was stolen from multiple times.

Eyeing the computer store, Scout looked around once more for any sight of the mysterious creature before she walked forward and to the dark computer store. She eyed inside the store, it didn't seem like anyone was in it and it looked safe enough. Once more, Scout looked to the back of her and off to the forest. The creature really was gone. Was it her imagination? Hesitantly shrugging it off, Scout stepped into the computer store, careful not to cut herself on glass and wondering if the creature purposely led her here.

Scout looked around the inside of the abandoned store. Confirming it was safe, she took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the dusty computers and put her head down on the desk, only now realizing how tired she was. Sighing, Scout went over her life and absentmindedly took out her heart shaped pendant and ran her fingers over it. Remembering how her brother looked before he was taken away made her sad all over again. Letting out a shaky breathe, she stroked her pendant before shutting her eyes and desperately trying to hold back her tears, only for a single one to fall and for it to land on her pendant.

At that moment, the computer in front of her glowed with a bright light. Scout gasped and put pressure on her feet, her chair moving back from the computer as she stared at the computer with wide eyes. Ripples appeared on the screen of the computer, like a water drop hitting a body of water. Slowly, an egg shaped object appeared from her computer. Blinking slowly, Scout held both her hands out as the egg emerged and slowly floated down into her hands.

"W-What...?" Was all Scout could mutter before the egg shook once, then twice and cracks appeared on it. As her eyes widened again, suddenly the egg glew with a bright light and when the light died down, a creature in her hands was revealed that was almost too big for her to fit in her palms. It was white and puffy with slightly pink cheeks and ears that almost looked like Mickey Mouse. The creature smiled up at her.

"Hi! I'm YukimiBotamon! What's your name?" The small Digimon asked.

Scout blinked rapidly. "I... I'm Scout... Scout Mizuki." Scout muttered.

YukimiBotamon smiled. "Nice to meet you, Scout! Let's be best friends, okay!"

Scout slowly smiled, seeing the creature meant no harm. "O-Okay... But, do you mind telling me just what are you?"

5 YEARS LATER

"We're home!" Gatomon shouted cheerfully, who had evolved several times since she was YukimiBotamon.

"Like a boss!" The fourteen year old Scout laughed, running inside her house after Gatomon.

The old woman who had come to greet them smiled. "Welcome home, you two." After hiding out in the computer store, the old woman named Yuri had found the two and took pity on her and YukimiBotamon. She took them in, accepting YukimiBotamon and not asking questions.

"How was school?" She asked as Scout smiled playfully.

"Eh. The usual." She said as Gatomon jumped up on her shoulder. Yuri smiled, "going out again?" She asked.

Scout nodded and ran towards the door once more as she dropped her bag by where she left her shoes, which she now slipped into again.

"Yup! Gonna go see what there is to do in town! See ya, Yuri!" Scout shouted, running outside with Gatomon who easily passed as a cat so there was no need to hide her. Gatomon even went to school with Yuri, so long as she didn't follow her inside the school.

Yuri smiled and waved. "Have a good time." She said as the two of them left.

"So what do we do today?" Scout asked, placing her hands in her pockets.

Gatomon smiled, "mess around town?"

Scout gasped, jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's go break something!" She said, suddenly running off like Road Runner making Gatomon gasp and fall back off her shoulder. Rubbing her head, Gatomon smiled as she watched Scout go. She had grown since she was nine when she met her. Despite being fourteen, she was still flat chested and now stands at 4'10 to 4'11 instead of being the height of a child. Her grey hair was now cut a little lower than her shoulder rather than being longer as a child. Her choppy bangs framed her face and she had little pieces of hair sticking up on the left side of her face. She always did say it annoyed her and recently started playing a red bow underneath it. Her green eyes burned with the need for a challenge and her skin stayed it's creamy color since she was little. Scout now wore a loose red and white striped t-shirt with red overall shorts and the same red bow as the one in her hair with knee high black combat boots. It was an upgrade since the ragged clothes she used to wear when she was living with her step mother.

Gatomon smiled, happy she was developing more of a cheerful and energetic personality than when she was little and depressed. Realizing she had to catch up with her, Gatomon got onto all fours and ran after her.

"Scout! Wait up!" Gatomon called with a smile as she ran.

Skidding to a stop, Scout gasped feeling the ground rumble under her as Gatomon caught up to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Scout asked as the ground shook more violently. Gatomon shook her head and jumped up onto Scout's shoulder.

"I'm not sure!" She answered. Abruptly, a loud roar broke through the air making Scout's eyes widen.

"I think it came from town!" Gatomon exclaimed. Scout nodded with a grin.

"Let's go look!" Scout shouted, quickly taking off into town with Gatomon still on her shoulder.

* * *

Silver: There you go Sabrina! xD Hope you enjoyed it. For the purposes of making it longer and a tad bit more mysterious (I dunno why I felt the need to do that) I added Onaimon into it xD I wonder if you guys noticed it was her. Anyway, so yeah. Another sad past ._. Okay, from now on, i'm gonna try and look for people with semi normal pasts that aren't tragic but entertaining so it won't be a boring introductory chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
